The Adventures of Bathead and Ryou
by cheesepuff
Summary: Bakura and Ryou dress up as super heros and go on a quest to get Bakura's title as 'Top Crook' back. Will they succeed? This is reletively pointless, but you should read it anyway.


I really need to stop making new stories and continue my old ones, oh well. I got this insanely pointless idea on a whim. Sorta a spoof from Batman and Robin, but not really. Honestly I don't think this was really worth posting, it was bad even for me, but since I took the time to type it I figured why not. If you read then review please. Um… enjoy?

**The Adventures of Bathead and Ryou: The teaser, prologue, trailer, etc…**

The city of Domino, in need of help, called out desperately for a hero. A teenaged boy heard this call. He ran to the nearest phone booth, closed the door behind his back, and dialed his home phone number.

Ryou impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for the other end to be picked up. After three rings his call was answered.

"What the hell do you want?" the voice on the other end asked politely.

"Watch your mouth, you! What did I tell you about answering the phone?" Ryou scowled into the receiver.

"You said to be polite, I was polite! What more do you want from me?" 

"Polite means you don't swear at the person who calls. You're an idiot Bakura." Ryou sighed, his yami was hopeless. "Anyways, back to what I was calling about. What were you doing while I was at the grocery store? Domino is calling for some lazy hero that never shows up again, and you're usually the one who commits the crimes to make them do so."

Bakura could be such a pain at times. He was always getting into trouble, and when he was caught the punishment was always pinned on Ryou. This was just one of the many reasons Ryou wished he didn't have an insane spirit who shared his image.

"I didn't do anything! I was just laying here all day playing with my… Ahem, playing with my…deck! Yeah, my deck. Nothing life threatening to pathetic mortals like you."

"Pathetic! Why you…" The phone went dead in mid-sentence. Ryou stood rooted to the spot for a moment before looking nervously over his shoulder. Nobody was there. Slowly he put the phone back up to his ear.

"H-hello…?"

"Your time has run out… If you would like to continue this call please place more money in the machine. Your time has…"

Ryou hung up the phone with a relieved sigh. He decided that Bakura wasn't worth the extra ten cents, so he picked up his grocery bags and headed home. The walk wasn't long so he arrived at the apartment with the Bakura name on it quickly. Before he could open the door though it flew open and Ryou was greeted by his other half. Bakura wore a long black cape over his clothes and a ferocious expression.

"Oh scary," Ryou muttered sarcastically as he pushed past Bakura and into the house. He strode towards the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. They were immediately ravaged by his hungry yami as Bakura looked for the chocolate bar that Ryou had promised to get him. Ryou left Bakura to his looting and headed for his bedroom to finish his history homework. 

Ryou got out his book and started writing answers. History was his favorite subject and they were studying ancient Egypt, which fascinated his. It must have run in the family. He was just getting immersed in his work when the door swung open violently slamming into the wall and Bakura stomped in with chocolate smeared on his face. He jumped on Ryou's bed and intently watched him as he went back to working on his history assignment.

Bakura didn't usually go this long without saying something. He was waiting for Ryou to notice to him, but it wasn't gonna happen. So after ten minutes of watching the boy he cleared his throat to get Ryou's attention. He looked at Bakura with an irritated expression.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me about my cape?" Bakura swished the black material over his shoulder and put on his best 'I'm going to suck your blood!' look. Ryou turned in his chair to face Bakura.

"No, but I was going to ask you about that chocolate smeared all over your face."

"Huh?… Oh!" Bakura quickly wiped off the offending candy with a swipe of his arm and glared at a stuffed rabbit in the corner of the room as if to say 'If you tell anyone I'll eat your soul.' Wait, why would Ryou have a stuffy?

"Ryou are you… gay?" Bakura whispered. Ryou looked up quickly. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wha… why would you ask me such a thing?" He asked frantically. Bakura raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you have a stuffed bunny in your room, doesn't that seem a little girly?" The smaller boy let out a hiss of relief. He went over and picked up the rabbit by the ear. The thing had pointy teeth and red eyes.

"It's a rabid rabbit, it reminded me of you." He patted the stuffy on the head and tossed it to Bakura. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch the documentary about the history to text books on the discovery channel."

"Ok… Wait! I will not allow you to stoop that low!" Bakura chased after Ryou. He tackled him before he could turn on the TV. "Now since you're not going to ask I'll have to tell you why I'm wearing a cape." He threw Ryou on the couch.

"Now listen, earlier today I was watching the news…"

Flashback to Earlier…

_Bakura set the phone back in its cradle._

_"Hmmm… that's odd, Ryou usually doesn't hang up like that, moody bastard."_

_He flopped onto the couch and switched on the TV. _

_"NEWS FLASH! Domino banks are being robbed by a character dressed up as the Funny Bunny. He has been able to escape capture and is on the run. Many witnesses have been traumatized, detectives believe it was from the culprit's white spandex suit which is said to not leave much to the imagination…"_

_Bakura looked horrified. He was supposed to be the crook in this town and now some spandex bunny guy was taking over his territory. He shuddered as a picture was shown of the guy on the television. Something had to be done_

Back to Normal Time…

Ryou had a blank look on his face. "What does this have to do with your cape?"

"I was getting there! Anyways, I decided that we..."

"We?" Ryou asked a little bit terrified.

"Yes, we, now stop interrupting," Bakura growled. Ryou shrank back a bit. Bakura was in his evil planning mode, anything could happen. "As I was saying _we_ are going to stop this guy. Funny Bunny man is going down!"

Ryou ran his hair threw his white locks and rubbed his temples. "The cape, Bakura! What about the cape?"

"Oh yes, I decided that to stop this guy we would need a disguise. So we are going to wear costumes. Mine is this spiffy cape and yours is…" Bakura whipped out something and tossed it to Ryou, "That!"

Ryou held up it up and blushed, "Bakura, this is just a yellow pair of underwear."

"Oh I dropped the rest!" He scooped up a pile of clothes lying on the ground and proudly held up a red spandex body suit and a green cape. "See put the underwear go over the suit and you'll look just like a super hero."

"Uh… why don't you wear this, I'll switch you." Ryou held the costume at an arm's distance as though disgusted with it.

"I said, _you'll_ look just like a super hero," Bakura growled dangerously low and bared his sharp teeth. Ryou looked defeated.

"Can't we at least wear masks?" he asked as a final resort. At least then nobody would recognize him and they wouldn't be identified and thrown in jail for being idiots. Bakura tilted his head and pondered.

"I never thought of that."

Ryou smacked his head, "You know for an evil genius you're not very smart."

Bakura pulled Ryou into a headlock, "You know I was just kidding about your costume before, but now you'll really have to wear it," he laughed merrily, and Ryou would have burst into tears if he wasn't being choked.

-----------------------------------------

Ok… That was strange. Tell me in your review if you want this to be a Bakura/Ryou "romance" type thing or not. 

Hopefully I'll update soon. Let me know if there are any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


End file.
